


The Girl On The Train

by Alyss (borealyss)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy smirks a lot, Doctor! Clarke, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, Short, be nice, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealyss/pseuds/Alyss
Summary: Clarke is exhausted, and Bellamy has broad shoulders.Really, it's his fault for sitting next to her on the train. At least, that's what she tells herself when she wakes up.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	The Girl On The Train

Clarke might resign after this last shift. A multi car pileup that almost resulted in the death of a six-year-old boy, a grueling, but successful, 18 hours of open-heart surgery. And worst of all, her usual seat on the train was taken. Who does that? Everyone who rides this train should know that the window seat on row five on the left side is hers.  
Clarke stomped down the middle aisle, her sneakers squeaking against the dirty floor, ready to give whoever was in her seat a piece of her mind. No one takes Clarke Griffin’s seat without consequences, no exceptions, not even if it’s-

An astonishingly handsome man.

Well… maybe just this once she can make an exception.

The man had dark hair and a myriad of freckles scattered across his whole face. She sweeps her gaze across his jaw and the curve of his neck and sees that the freckles continue, she wonders how far down they go. His eyes were a dark brown, framed by long lashes and round glasses that were sliding down his nose. Clarke’s eyes followed his hand as he pushed them back up to the bridge. 

Completely stunned, she silently sat down next to him. Should she say something? Maybe she should ask for his number?

She shook her head.

Snap out of it Clarke, it’s just another random guy on the train. 

Resigning herself to pretend the incredibly hot stranger wasn’t even there she put her earbuds in her ears and shut her eyes, ready to finally get home. It’s been a long day.

When Clarke opened her eyes again she had a crick in her neck and the world was sideways. Wait no, her head was just sideways. And her temple was resting on the hot stranger’s right shoulder. Oh lord.

Of course this would happen to her. 

Groggily, Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes, and when she looked out the window, she was faced with unfamiliar countryside. Awesome. She had missed her stop. Awkwardly, she turned to face the stranger.

To her horror, when she met his eyes she saw them lit with humor, a subtle smirk on his lips. 

“Good morning Princess, sleep well?” 

His voice was low and rough, but somehow soothing at the same time, she could listen to him talk all day. However, she needed to get off this train with her dignity intact. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help it, I tried to read over your shoulder and just found ‘The Complete History of the Roman Empire’ to be a little dense for my taste” Clarke retorted, a smirk also finding a way to her lips. The grin was short lived, her words seemed to bother him, the corner of his mouth went downturned and he glanced down to his book, almost as though he was embarrassed by his choice of literature.

“My apologies that you didn’t find MY reading satisfactory. Though I’m afraid the history books are an occupational hazard.” His mouth straightened into a hard line, and Clarke felt a pit form in her stomach. Maybe she made a bad joke? She should apologize, right?

Clarke tried to laugh it off, but it came out strained. Why was she so worried that he wouldn't like her? Despite her brain telling her it was unnecessary, she stumbled out an apology. “I- I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I promise I probably read things that are way worse. Not that 'The Complete History of the Roman Empire' is bad or anything.” Clarke knows she's just making it worse, the more she talks the more she internally kicks herself. 

She takes a moment to breathe and shakes her head. He’s just a person, albeit a very attractive person. 

She decided to try something decidedly less controversial. After all, she had just fallen asleep on this demigod of a man, he might as well learn her name. “I’m Clarke Griffin, by the way. I take this train every day, but I’ve never seen you before.” 

The smirk returned to the stranger’s face. He knew how attractive he was, and it seemed he realized how nervous it made Clarke. “I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake. And I don’t usually take the train, my punk little sister crashed my car." His eyes slid to hers and the corners of his mouth turned up as he mused, "I can’t say I’m all that angry though, I could get used to the train. I’ve been enjoying the… scenery.” Clarke got a feeling he didn’t mean the rolling green hills they were flying by.

She was positive her face was turning a shade of crimson usually reserved for asphyxiating patients.

Suddenly the robotic announcer’s voice saved Clarke from embarrassing herself further. “Ladies and gentlemen the train is approaching the final station. Please gather all your belongings, and ride with us again!” 

Clarke realized she would have to walk home from the final station, although it was only one stop away from her usual disembarking point. A wave of exhaustion hit her again, though she was grateful Bellamy let her sleep on his shoulder, it was getting dark and she would need to be alert on the way home.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you sleep so long; I missed my stop miles ago.” Bellamy shifted the shoulder that Clarke’s head had rested on, rolling it back to stretch the muscles his dress shirt did little to disguise. Clarke couldn’t help but watch. He was mesmerizing, his every movement a work of art. She wished she could paint him. Maybe she would title it 'Son of Apollo,' he reminded her of the sun, much brighter than the bleak world around them. Clarke didn’t even notice she was staring until she pulled her eyes back to Bellamy's and found him watching her. 

“See something you like, Princess?” Bellamy smirked at her.

She reminded herself to be confident, he seemed like he was into her.

Clarke grinned, and stood up to exit the train, glad she had worn her good scrubs today. She raised her arms over her head, stretching enough to reveal a thin line of her toned stomach and the curve of her waist. “ I just might Blake, although, I think you might like the scenery more than you let on.”

With that, Bellamy raised his eyes from her exposed skin, not at all ashamed that he had been caught looking. Confident as all hell, Bellamy gave her an 1000 watt smile and said, “You know, I did miss my stop so you could nap longer, I couldn't resist, you looked so peaceful. If you wanted to repay the kindness I could use a place to stay tonight.”

Clarke's mouth hung open slightly. Bellamy had just asked to stay the night. Thanking her lucky stars she had found the will to deep clean her apartment recently, Clarke returned his grin and simply said "To be fair, you stole my seat, but fine, only if you cook me dinner." Bellamy gave her a wolfish grin and ran his eyes up and down her body. "Princess, I'm only interested in eating one thing tonight." Clarke decided that sleep was last on her list of priorities tonight. She could stay up a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be nice I'm sensitive <3


End file.
